


Movie Night

by angrbrenna



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrbrenna/pseuds/angrbrenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Kate spend a night at home, together. Curl up on the sofa, watch a move, that sort of thing. Whatever's on TV, however, is only secondary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notachinahorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notachinahorn/gifts).



America vaguely watched the pictures flick across the screen, paying more attention to the warm entity beside her. The archer, Kate Bishop, looked half asleep, her eyes drearily focused on the huge TV. That was disappointing. America wasn't nearly done with her yet.

Subtly she tucked her fingers into Kate's knickers (she wore only a set of matching underwear). The contact roused Kate slightly, but the archer remained semi-unconscious. It was only when America lowered her fingers into the warmth between Kate's lips that the archer finally woke entirely, a gasp escaping her.

"Wake up, Princess. You can't fall asleep just yet."

Kate began to reply, but her words were overwritten by a deep moan as America's thumb ran over her clit. "Oh..."

America leaned forward, freezing in position for a moment. "You want this, Kate?"

Still paralyzed, Kate bit her lip and nodded. To prove her point she bucked up her hips, rubbing her clit against America's fingers to prompt her to continue. Taking it as a green light, America returned her attention to pleasuring her girlfriend. Now that she knew Kate was willing, she knew she could go at it a little harder. Taking Kate's sensitive nub between her forefinger and thumb, she squeezed lightly, eliciting a squeal from Kate. Then she did it a second time, a little harder, and Kate convulsed. She threw her head back in pleasure, gasps flowing freely from her lips.

"America, please, stop teasing." She looked up at her girlfriend pleadingly.

"Your wish is my command Princess." As prompted, America pinched one again, taking the time to roll her clit between her fingers briefly, before moving her fingers up and pulling apart the soft sides of Kate's hole. Then, slowly at first, she pushed two fingers into Kate's slick cavern, listening intently to every single moan, gasp and whisper coming from Kate.

"America..."

America smiled, enjoying the sight of Kate made so placid beneath her fingers. She continued to pump her fingers in and out, adding more fingers as Kate's muscles loosened. "You gonna come for me, sweetheart."

Kate nodded eagerly.

America moved closer, putting her mouth against Kate's ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering, "Go on then Princess, come for me." 

"Oh, America! I'm gonna come!" Kate shrieked, her head bucking backwards and hitting the back of the sofa as she rolled her hips onto America's fingers. With a final jerk, her eyes rolling back into her head, Kate came, gushing all over America's hand. For moments she lay frozen, paralyzed in her pleasure. America took advantage of Kate's moment of weakness, quickly licking Kate's juices of her fingers, then slipping off the sofa and down onto the floor, kneeling before Kate.

As Kate came to her senses, and realized her girlfriend was gone, she panicked. "America?"

"Down here."

Kate lowered her gaze, her eyes tired yet still full of desire. "Again, already?"

America shrugged. "If you want, Princess."

Kate laughed at that. "Get to work, babe. My pussy ain't gonna wait all day."

Making a point to roll her eyes before looking away, America gently pulled Kate's lips apart and ran her tongue from up the entire sensitive part, from her hole up to the clit. Kate shuddered. America smiled, then focused her attentions on Kate's clit. She took it in her mouth and sucked hard, winning another groan and shudder from Kate. America rolled her tongue around her clit. Then, gently, she took the nub between her teeth, biting down slightly, knowing how that sent Kate crazy. Just as expected, Kate squirmed, the noises coming from her mouth escalating every second. America moved her tongue down to skirt around the edges of Kate's hole, already made slick by her previous orgasm. Then, as Kate's muscles relaxed in pleasure, she pressed her tongue inside, and began moving it around against Kate's walls. The archer shrieked, overcome by the pleasure. Inadvertently she began grinding her hips against America's face, trying to scavenge every scrap of pleasure her girlfriend had to offer. "Come _on_ , America, make me come!"

Had her mouth been vacant, she would have protested that she was trying. Instead she settled for withdrawing, slightly, and returning her attentions to Kate's nub. She took it in her teeth, a little more roughly this time, determined to push Kate over the brink. All the while she kept her tongue working against the parts of her clit it could reach. She hollowed her cheeks, applying all the pressure she could to Kate's clit as she attempted to grant her girlfriend the pleasure she needed.

Finally Kate came with a scream, America's name tearing from her lips. She lay there, shaking, riding out the last of her orgasm. America looked at her fondly, then pulled herself back onto the sofa beside Kate. Once Kate was aware of her presence, she curled up against America, resting her head on America's chest.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Princess."

Kate smiled with a yawn. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Sure, sweetheart. I love you." America leaned her head on Kate's affectionately. "But remember, tomorrow you owe me."

Kate chuckled as she dropped off to sleep. For about an hour America remained on the sofa, perfectly content to stay on the sofa with Kate sleeping against her. Eventually, when she was too tired to keep her eyes open, she lifted Kate into her arms and carried her sleeping girlfriend off into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I feel like there needs to be more of this pairing on AO3 and the internet in general. So if any of you have any prompts or requests, let me know! Also, please remember to kudos or drop a comment if you liked it.


End file.
